


i hate you → CATO HADLEY ✓

by n1ghtmar1sh



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, Murder, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtmar1sh/pseuds/n1ghtmar1sh
Summary: Thrown into an arena to fight to the death, Cato, a muscular boy from District 2, and Pearson, a cunning girl from District 1, find each other tangled in a web of anger, lust, and hate. As the two children were disciplined since birth they find a common comfort in the knowledge of the arena granting them freedom.
Relationships: Cato (Hunger Games)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	i hate you → CATO HADLEY ✓

"ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜱᴀʏ ᴍʏ ᴅɪꜱᴛʀɪᴄᴛ ɪꜱ ᴏꜰ ʟᴜxᴜʀʏ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ɪᴛ ɪꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ."

𝘿𝙄𝙎𝙏𝙍𝙄𝘾𝙏 𝙊𝙉𝙀 𝙄𝙎 the most beautiful place on earth, and my mind will never be changed. Although the people here can get insufferable at times, there are some tolerable ones. I'll start with my father. Steele Foster.

My father is a peacekeeper, who had his station moved station to District Three, which is a District lucky enough to earn my respect. Although they don't have diamonds or pearls galore there, they do have quite a bit of brains.

Richard Jordan Gatling, the inventor of the gun, moved there before the Districts were even founded. That in itself makes District Three pretty relevant.

And Marvel. He's my best friend. We've been training together for the longest time. Farther than I can even remember. From such a young age we both have been working our butts off to get into the games, and the two of us were some of the only ones in the district who were interested in long-distance weapons.

Everybody else was too interested in picking up a sword or a dagger, thinking that close-distance would be more important than anything else. But in reality, we all know that if you shoot your target from 50 feet away, it's less dangerous, and more fun.

Yes, torturing your victims is fun, but when you take the time to aim your bow and shoot, it's rewarding to see them crumple to the ground. Because then, you get the satisfaction of knowing that you can bend somebody else's fate with an accurate arrow in a split second.

But it's not like I can't use close-distance weapons. I can. I just prefer to watch the damage I can do from afar. It's more beautiful me, at least in my opinion. I can use any weapons that ends up in my hands.

Next is my twin sister. She can get on my nerves sometimes, but it makes sense because we're always together. Her name is Grayson. Grayson Foster. She and I are some of the only ones in our district that have semi-normal names. Everybody else is Shine, or Diamond, or Princess, but she's Grayson.

And I'm Pearson.

Pearson Foster.

I'm 16 and can shoot you with a bow with deadly accuracy from miles away. I never miss. I just don't.

And thank the stars, because today, is the day. The Ranking. The Ranking is where all the top competitors for the games get together and get ranked for who should volunteer.

We all get an assessment of our past year in training, and we're scored in different categories. The highest total scores out of 1200 for Male and Females are set to volunteer.

There are six different categories, the first being strength. Who can bench and squat the most weight. The second is test stamina, basically whoever can run the longest. The third test is aim, it's in the name. Then, coming at number four is speed. Whoever can run the fastest. And next up is five which is artery finding. Anybody can hit a target. But to do it in the way you want, in the eye, in the throat, in the heart, is a different task.

And six? That's the easiest. The peacekeepers find a man or woman guilty of a crime and point blank shoot them in front of you, to test your emotional stability.

I was 9 when I mastered the skill, and I've been the top of the academy for years now, but they don't allow anyone 15 or under to volunteer for District 1. It's different than the other Career Districts, but we believe in being as powerful as possible.

A 12-year-old could have as much skill as an 18-year-old but give the younger one even more time for training and they'll be even better.

I know for a fact I'm going in the games. I was 13 when I got a perfect 1200 for the first time. And it's been that way ever since. I just wonder who will be my partner.

Maybe it'll be Shields Turner, an 18-year-old boy who's the best swordsman in the district. It's his last chance, anyway.

Or on the other hand, it could be my friend Bronze Sterling, although it wouldn't be ideal to go in the arena with him, I'd still do it. I mean, I wouldn't be upset.

The games are about bringing pride to the District anyways.

Bronze is fun to be around. He's 17 and seriously deadly. He can throw a knife into your back in seconds, and you won't even realize you're dead because the accuracy will slam straight into your heart.

The benefit of the artery test.

Soon enough, I'll find out. The Reaping is only a few days away.

Tomorrow, I have a day off, then the next day is when everyone receives their scores, another day off, and then the Reaping. To the Career districts, it should be more of a Volunteering. That's what we do.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder, you're lovely! Thank you for keeping up with my works and stopping by to read. Remember to eat and hydrate and get some rest.


End file.
